


stay...like you're supposed to do.

by scorpiatra (iloveyousweetbean)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Heavy Angst, I'll put it in the beg. notes if anything needs to be addressed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S3 spoilers, Spoilers, Tags May Change, They're all different drabbles that dabble in all sorts of things, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/scorpiatra
Summary: These are all just part of my little drabble collections for Scorpia and Catra. It ranges from soulmates to angst and a mix in between.





	stay...like you're supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished watching s3 and it completely wrecked me, so I'm just pouring out everything in fics.
> 
> This one is while Catra's being torn apart by the portal and Scorpia gets one last moment with her. (I promise not all are going to be as angsty as this.)

* * *

“I could’ve loved you forever.” Scorpia cried out, turning away from Catra. 

“I should’ve let you.” Catra began to cackle and sunk her claws into Scorpia’s outstretched arm. “But we both know how well that would have ended.”

“Don’t say it, kitty. If you  _ ever  _ cared about me at all, you won’t say it.” Scorpia winced, shaking off Catra as she backed away, “ _ Please _ .”

“Oh, Scorpia. Caring about people is what got me into this mess in the first place. We both know I don’t care about  _ anyone  _ anymore.”

It’s what  _ breaks  _ Scorpia and it’s enough to convince Scorpia to leave Catra behind, letting the light consume her body as she took one last look at Catra.

* * *


End file.
